vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Twelve Worlds Empire
An interstellar Empire in the Greyhawke Universe ruled by Tesral. Currently little is known about it. Tesral has controlled Twelve Worlds for 50 years. He has wrestled control of the Space forces away from the military industrial complex, and done house cleaning in the Imperial Court, some times making a bigger mess on the floor in the process. Yes, he will eat people that deserve it. At this point the Imperial bureaucracy does things his way. Not every noble house is on board but the planets are not running off and he has firmed up the economy getting it off the teat of conquest. The Empire is 150 years old. Declared in IC 2146 (Earth date 1862) by the First Emperor Leo Barnard. It was still on the first dynasty when Tesral took over. Emperor Leon Barnard VII was a half wit propped up on the throne by his evil uncle Kyane Barnard as the official target while he cleaned out the till. Tesral ate the later and retired the former, now dead of natural causes. They where informed that having declared war on Greyhawke they had just been conquered. Over the last 50 years Tesral has hauled in the bureaucracy and they were told it was Oath of Obligation or retirement. The last where the rulers of the various worlds. They had plenty of time to see the hand writing on the wall. At this point the Empire is loyal to him, even if every noble is not. It is noted that Greyhawke itself is not part of the Twelve Worlds. Tesral does not rule it. Map Area map for the Empires and Magic Zone. Other Worlds in the Greyhawke Universe *Independent/Unaligned Worlds "12 Worlds" *Magic Zone *Niǎn Hegemony *Zakonnyy Empire Political Structure The Unrivaled Star of the Platinum Throne An absolute monarch. The Unrivaled Star of the Platinum Throne is indeed Lord of all he survives. The savvy court watcher will wryly state this is absolutely true. The Emperor can control only what he can see. As one man can see very little that is what he controls. An astute monarch has a strong coalition that sees the situation is under as much control as can be wielded. Tesral changes this dynamic. The Oath of Noble Obligation puts some serious constrains on double dealing and shifting loyalties. Imperial Ministries The executive branch. The people that carry out the will of the Emperor and inform him. Yes the oath has really altered what goes on in here. This was once considered a road to personal power. After several such persons met culinary ends many others decided that time with family was important. More trustworthy people came into the positions vacated. In order of precedence. *'Minister of State' -- Runs relations with other stellar powers and the ambassadors. *'Minister of Worlds' -- The interface between the Empire and the member world governments. Wielded carefully there is still a lot of power here. *'Minister of Justice' -- A new position. Tesral as per his habit is moving law and its enforcement into the hands of the Empire directly. Not popular everywhere. *'First Star Lord' -- In command of the Star Service. *'Imperial Exchequer' -- Holds the purse of the Empire. THE patronage position, well it use to be. *'Steward of the Palace' -- This use to be the person that controlled access to the Emperor. The late Kyane Barnard held this post and ruled from behind the curtain. It is now in the hands of a former Imperial concubine. Tesral has streamlined this office as he does not require, or desire being waited on hand and foot. The Estate of Peers The nobility. These are people that control the wealth of planets or large parts of planets. The Imperial Nobles differ from the worlds that also have their own internal Nobility. The Estate of Peers currently seats 30 nobles. Three are from Magus alone. There has been no rush to increase this number. The function of the Estate of Peers is to advise. They have no power to pass law, or even suggest law. They can only comment on existing law or acts of the Speakers with the Emperor may consider. They may voice concerns, calling the Emperor’s attention to events or problems they see as a body. Such acts are to be addressed, even if dismissed y the Emperor. Ministers are also typically from the Estate of Peers. Speakers for the Citizens The Parliament. Every planet in the Empire has a delegation that by custom and law must be freely chosen by the common people of that planet. This law was not until recently adhered to as well as it should have been. Several world governments were chided (That is no one died of it) and steered in the proper direction. Representation has become more representative. Each planet has a body of five Speakers, and as many staff members as they are willing to shell out for. The Speakers total 130 voting members. The term of office is six years. In practice the sitting delegation serves until the new one arrives on Magus. Speakers are in an advisory position. They can bring petitions of concern before the Emperor either as a planetary delegation or as a body of the whole. The Emperor by custom must give such matters a hearing. He is not obliged to agree. Speakers can also serve as ministers and under ministers. It is customary to gave all under ministers from the Speakers. The House of Gods The Churches of the Empire. No religion can get traction here unless the clerics can demonstrate the power of god. Yes they are a lot of people in fancy robes eying each other uneasily. The size of this body can vary even from year to year. Any priesthood that is unique can send a repressive to the Imperial court. How a given church picks this person is up to them. Divine power must be displayed to get a seat. The main purpose of the body is to keep the Emperor aware of the gods. In function they mainly argue. The so called body is so fractured that they have never managed to present a petition of the whole to the Emperor. They have as much right to petition as representatives of their church as anyone has. They have no right to be listened to as do the Peers and Speakers. Twelves Worlds Gazetteer Magus Capitol of the Twelve Worlds Empire *'Location:' 0/0 *'Timeline:' -200 *'Races present:' Fiercely multiracial. If not for history it would be impossible to tell what the native race was. Iyoem incidentally. *'Tech level:' 14 *'Magic level:' 14 *'Politics:' Unified World council under the Rule of an interstellar Empire. Things got smoother and less affected by the political winds since they tried to conquer Greyhawke. Magus is officially ruled by the Grand Duke. This executive is chosen by the Emperor who exerts a great deal of control over the politics of the Home World. The job is considered a refuge from the usual hard ball politics as you can't be replaced except by the Emperor. A place for elder loyal nobles deserving of some reward. The Council is compromised of the Three Estates, the Nobility (five seats), the Commoners (10 seats), and the Churches (5 seats). Their position is advisory they can compel nothing. However, such positions are hard fought over as there is considerable political patronage involved. Each Estate chooses its own councilors. Grand Duke Corr Malgawin -- A young man, not the usual rule. Elder nobles loyal to Tesral were rare. He was willing to step up and take the oath when most demurred. His predecessor retired rather than take the oath, or suffer a culinary incident. Duke Rassen Galowin -- The son willing to take the Oath when his Father didn't like the idea. Daddy retired, and stays that way. With the youngest court in history, expect some changes. Duke Edare Terriwin -- Currently the old dog in the kennel. He was no fan of Kyane Barnard, Tesral was fresh air he though the Empire needed. Duke Leo Argawin -- The former family was retired after the said culinary incident, even the Duchess got eaten. Leo is the really new kid on the block even if middle age. A new dynasty means room for advancement. *'Religion:' As varied as the religious makeup of Greyhawke if not more so. Religions and gods are a dime a dozen. The Holy Sector of the Capitol is seething with people day and night. *'Notes:' Magus came to the attention of the Greyhawke when they sent a fleet to conquer the planet. Tommie had already placed the anti-asteroid defenses to see that another Holocaust was never going to happen. The fleet was the first asteroids it was tested on. Tesral moved into the Capitol removed the half witted dolt that was propped up on the throne, ate the bastard that was pulling his strings and took over (Game of Thrones had nothing on this place). The Twelve Worlds Empire actually has 26 worlds in it. Firthe The First Colony *'Location:' 1/-1 *'Timeline:' -190 *'Races present:' Iyoem 90% – Humanoids with the usual parts in the usual places. They are the majority race in the Empire. They are mostly dark skinned with golden eyes and silver hair. Hair can shade into green blue and red, all with a metallic sheen. Fair skinned individuals are considered remarkable, and marked by magic. Other: 10% Various populations in no great number. *'Tech level:' 14 *'Magic level:' 14 *'Politics:' Monarchy A local version of the Empire structure on a smaller scale. This world government has more say that that of the Capital over their own affairs. Queen Vicra Morren -- Recently installed after her sire had a hunting accident. (When hunting harpys, stay in the air speeder. A young woman of which much is expected. Naysayers question whether a woman can handle the job. Duchess Essa Calden -- The only sitting Duchess not part of a matriarchy. Again, little is expected of her. The Peers are learning otherwise. Again a recent installation by the Emperor after the late Duke had a culinary incident. *'Religion:' The usual hodge podge with no one predominating. *'Notes:' Recorded as the first colony of Magus. They have been a separate political entity for the last Hundred years. These was a little tussle with the Home world, but as they didn't fight over it the Home world agreed they were equals in the Empire. Magus considers itself a little more equal mind you. They occasionally are reminded they are not. Firthe is considered, among Firtheians at least to have the more vibrant culture and arts. The fresh new world without the baggage of the old. Many Imperials would agree, that are not from Magus. Tulifor The Second Colony *'Location:' 2/1 *'Timeline:' -185 *'Races present:' Iyoen 90%, Other: 10% *'Tech level:' 14 *'Magic level:' 14 *'Politics:' Monarchy A local version of the Empire structure on a smaller scale. This world government has more say that that of the Capital over their own affairs. King Leo Calwin -- Sure, swear to Tesral, and he means it. Leo saw enough culinary incidents to not become one. He is still in power, his kingdom untouched. Loyalty to the Empire is easy. Duke Erdin Calwin -- Brother of the King, a good choice of what to do with the spare heir. *'Religion:' Many *'Notes:' The second colony. This one founded on an otherwise uninhabited world. Nearly as old as Firthe it is every bit as developed and built up. With Firthe gaining independence Tulifor said "me too". The Mother world being more interested in greater Empire agreed rather than have a civil war on its hands. Cagato The Technologists *'Location:' -2/2 *'Timeline:' -170 *'Races present:' Cagaians 90% – Diditigrade furries with a vaguely cat like appearance. Their fur is close and fine they wear clothing for display and protection. Hair is a major point of vanity male or female. Other 10% – No single significant population. *'Tech level:' 14 *'Magic level:' 10 *'Politics:' Unified World Republic. Politics is played hard and for keeps. Prime Minister Gato Norwigin -- Tut-tut and humm-humm. An elaborate coif of braids and falls. That head is not empty. The haughty air was earned in dirty claw in the back politics. He may feign disdain, but his fingers are on every pulse. Duke Jatee Karwigin -- Mostly insulated from the hardball politics of the Republic. This position is not elected. He might take marching orders from the Parliament as to position, but he has the unique power of being able to dissolve it if the Prime Minister is playing cat in the manger. *'Religion:' None. Dependence on gods is seen as a weakness. This does not mean that foreigners have not brought some with them. *'Notes:' The Cagaians are purveyors of reason. With a low magic level they never developed the dependence on magic seen on many Empire worlds and they take a certain pride in that. The Iyoen were encountered in space. Conflict followed. The conflict was inconclusive with a negotiated and distrusted peace an uneasy time of trade and watchfulness ensued. The Enpire's economic engine eventually won out and the Cagaians joined the empire bringing one other world with them, Dataga Cagaian Colony *'Location:' 3/1 *'Timeline:' -170 *'Races present:' Cagaian 55% Darwole 35% – Native race. A sort of bipedal water buffalo without horns. They are slow and very spiritual. Those still living a native life have deep ties to the land. Other 10% – No single significant population. *'Tech level:' 14 *'Magic level:' 15 *'Politics:' Republic after the Home World, and Native representatives. Tribal elders and shamans. Prime Minister Lacanto of Kalafar -- The first Darwole prime minister. Do not mistake slowness of action for slowness of mind. With a hard coalition of interested natives and progressive minded Cagaians he looks to be here fro a while. Duke Calo Argorin -- The more typical Cagaian. A former Prime Minister rewarded for long service. *'Religion:' Local religions only. Hundreds of tribal cults. While they have hundreds of cults the number of actual gods is low, perhaps a dozen over all worshiped under different names. Their shamans have real power. *'Notes:' The Cagaians play the abbo card. The gentle primitives really do not have a chance. Only the native magic and the Cagaian adherence to reason prevented the Cagaians from total extinction of the species. Between immigration and breeding pressure they have outgrown the native population. The majority of the native Darwole still live a simple low tech agrarian life. The Caagian, see that health care and education get around, Whiskered man's burden. The higher magic level came as a shock to the Cagaians. Native magic worked and was powerful. Thr Reason behind magic has been explored, and found. Jakkark The World of Heat *'Location:' 2/-1 *'Timeline:' -150 *'Races present:' Taqrra 70% -- A bipedal lizard adapted for a very hot and dry climate. They do not wear much at home and are noted for bundling up nearly any place else. They can live on no water and little food and have real weight problems on other worlds where food is plentiful. Other: 30% and wishing they where elsewhere. *'Tech level:' 14 *'Magic level:' 12 *'Politics:' The Tribal Council: A body of tribal elders, a lot more sophisticated than it might sound. Playing the "sacred ways of our ancient Fathers" card is a sure way to get that look from the rest of the Council. Elder Gret -- Fights the battle of the bulge. He is considering retirement to a nice penthouse view. Duke Hon -- His eyes can usually be seen. Magus is cold. He does a fair job of seeing his world gets a fair shake. All those raw materials make for a strong bargaining position. *'Religion:' Their religions are heavy into blood (yours) and appeasement. The world is not an easy one, neither are the gods. Native religions have been driven mostly out of existence by the easier and less bloody imports. *'Notes:' The planet was first approached as a prime place to mine dilithum and trititanium. Vital star ship materials. The presence of a native sentient life form was a surprise, a nasty one as the natives took a warlike stance and raided the mining camps. The company wanting the easy way out tried appeasement, leaving supplies out where the raiders could easily get them. It worked. The raids stopped, but then native on native warfare started to claim the place of riches. That made getting a good night's sleep harder than the weather did. Eventually Imperial diplomats got the tribes together and offered a equitable settlement. Those that would assimilate got Imperial technology, plentiful food, and medical care. Everyone else would be driven away from the camps. At this point the mines are run by the native population. Frankly no one else really wants too. It is hot there. Few Taqrra hang on to the native ways. Most live in Galactic technology towns and work the planet's economy along with a miserable population of non-natives, and Imperial prisoners. Yes Jakkark has the DiLithium mines from Hell. The mine is an area of low yield ore not worth commercial exploitation, but perfect to keep miscreants busy and too tired for more mischief. It nearly offsets the cost of the prison. Mak Bird World *'Location:' -1/4 *'Timeline:' -140 *'Races present:' Khikee 90% Native species. A wingless bipedal species that resembles parrots in the head. They evolved away from flight millions of years ago taking up the primate niche. They are live bearing omnivores noted for an ability to mimic. They are aggressive and territorial. Other 10% Various races. *'Tech level:' 14 *'Magic level:' 13 *'Politics:' Matriarchal Monarchy. Time has gentled this to a more constitutional form. Males are now allowed to play politics, but face an up hill battle to get elected or be taken seriously. Matriarch Purr'keet -- The Dowager bird. She has outlived three consorts, and countless courtiers. Her great granddaughter is the current Heir apparent. Is she cheating with magic? No one is telling. She approves of the shift in Emperor, even if he is a strange looking bird, and male at that. Duchess Treel -- One of the those granddaughters that was looking for a banana peel, and has pretty much given it up. Getting around the primate males to get anything done is an effort. She too likes the cut of Tesral. *'Religion:' Many and sundry. Gods are the Heroes of Legend. *'Notes:' The Khikee contended with the Empire in space being a thorn in the side for a period of 50 years before being annexed into the Empire. The Khikee are a touch too aggressive for their own good and bit off more of the Star Forces then they could swallow eventually wearing down their own military. To hear some revisionists tell it they conquered the Empire, but didn't want to rule it. Rokee Mak Colony *'Location:' 0/4 *'Timeline:' -140 *'Races present:' Khikee 60%, Iyoem 20%, Cagaian 10%, Other 10% *'Tech level:' 14 *'Magic level:' 16 *'Politics:' Monarchy with a ruling council.. *'Religion:' Lots *'Notes:' Originally brought into the Empire as a Mak colony it was not well settled. The Empire diversified the population. Doroon Ascetic Warriors *'Location:' 1/-3 *'Timeline:' -130 *'Races present:' Human 80% Well pretty standard Humans. They get around Other 20% Smaller populations of other races. *'Tech level:' 14 *'Magic level:' 13 *'Politics:' Imperial World council. This body would drive most players nuts. The Humans are serious about oaths. Politics is a grin duty correctly fulfilled. Not an opportunity to graft your way to the top. First Councilor Alara -- Yea a woman, rare in Imperial politics. She should scare you. Duke Crome -- One of those ascetic warriors. Not the life of the party. The duty is however done. *'Religion:' A world with an independent development of the sacred self emphasizing a sound mind and body. *'Notes:' The Humans are known for the sects of Ascetic Warriors. Monks that seek inner enlightenment and kick your ass with it. It is not simply hand to hand weapons but modern weapons and even star ships. A crew of monks works as one man. It is well for the Empire that Doroon was in an early mechanical age. Had the Dorin's weapons been better they might have won. As it is the Empire took terrible losses. Wisely they treated the defeated warriors with honor and invited them into full participation in the Empire, which they accepted. Herea The Bounders *'Location:' -2/3 *'Timeline:' -120 *'Races present:' Jouee 90% Marsupial hoppers that strongly resemble kangaroos for some odd reason. They are omnivorous. Clothing is worn only for protection. They are organized around large family clans. they can kick the slats out of anything. Other: 10% *'Tech level:' 14 *'Magic level:' 11 *'Politics:' Clan Council. Raucous and boisterous, it has been called boisterous. The Sergeant at Arms does a weapons check at the Council Chamber doors. Foot fights are not uncommon. *'Religion:' Several dozen tribal religions revolving around ancestor worship. Their Shamans have the most magic available. *'Notes:' A Renaissance era world when the growing Empire landed there. One where weapon's grade opinions were way too common. Might was right in the typical political discussion that involved long lines of troops and guns more than debates in the parlor. Scholars have concluded that if the Empire had not intervened, and proved they had better guns, they would have killed each other off a few tech advances down the line. While Humans provide the highly skilled elite forces of the Empire, Jouee are the grunts in the field. A position they are proud of. They want to be in the middle of the fight. Tatoau "Free Love, everything else you pay for." *'Location:' 3/-3 *'Timeline:' -100 *'Races present:' Matomato 70% Green skinned humanoids with but two passions, trade with the money it produces, and passion. Sex is their culture. They do go clothed, a little mystery is better than nude. A skilled tailor can dress you nuder than naked, either gender. Females are curvy goddesses and the males muscled hunks likewise. They are popular as entertainers and concubines the Empire over. Other 30% Mainly due to running the place, trade, and that erotic vacation. *'Tech level:' 14 *'Magic level:' 12 -- Most magical practitioners are in the sex business, control fertility, improve your looks, and so forth. *'Politics:' Imperial Council. Politics is one thing the Matomato fail at. They are glad to let other people do it. First Councilor Jeran -- An Iyoem, First among equals on the Imperial Council. A beautiful place to get filthy rich. Imperial Duke Telous -- Also Iyoem. A recent replacement after the late Duke had a culinary incident. A straight shooter. Sure, take prudent advantage of you position, but remember why you are here, Tesral does. *'Religion:' Dudeism: Be excellent to each other. Party on dude. *'Notes:' Tatoau was a medieval market place on the arrival of the Empire. The city state was the largest political unit and barely at that. Make love and money, not war or politics is the mantra. People that want power are seen as mentally ill. The Matomato were joyous at moving into the greater Galaxy. Lots of new shapes of people to get squirmy with,and sell things to. As long as someone else did the political thing dudes. Frankly most of the population didn't even notice being annexed into the Empire, or cared. Hamabi The Romantics *'Location:' -4/2 *'Timeline:' -70 *'Races present:' Oreinak 90% Humanoid anthro deer. Renaissance flavored spacefarers that are heavy on noble obligation, romance, and chivalry. They are also highly class conscious and some of the fiercest players in Imperial politics. *'Tech level:' 14 *'Magic level:' 14 *'Politics:' Monarchy and noble houses, old and long established. There is a good deal of tension between the Imperial Duke and the King. It is well the Duke and his household spend most of their time on Magus. King Cervis XI -- A Conservative careful player. He is grateful to clerical magic as his adventuresome youth was adventuresome. Imperial Duke Heletos -- Not at all troubled by Tesral other than the fact he makes politics more boring. *'Religion:' Ne Bakarrik (The one or the only) The dominate religion seeks to control greed and ambition, for themselves. The importation of other gods has driven them to a more service oriented model. Several Shamanistic cults still exist in the back water areas, highly frowned on. *'Notes:' Romantics to the last the Oreinak met the Empire in their early space development. They resisted Imperial annexation until they discovered what a marvelous playground Imperial politics was. Hóngsè Shìjiè The land of ten thousand opinions *'Location:' 2/4 *'Timeline:' +5 *'Races present:' Xióngmāo 70% -- Anthropomorphic red pandas. They average four foot tall and are covered in heavy fur. They do not wear clothing (except those that do). It is the land of ten thousand cultures as each philosophical school defines a different way to live. Non-tyical is typical. Other 30% The various Imperial officials and families, traders, and yes students of philosophy. *'Tech level:' 12 *'Magic level:' 13 *'Politics:' Imperial Council. The natives are divided by philosophical schools stronger than the bonds of any nation. *'Religion:' Each school has its gods including those that do not. *'Notes:' This was the first world added to the Empire after the declaration of the Empire. They almost gave it back. Xióngmāo are philosophers. It is the culture, the national sport, and the religion, all balled into one seething, shouting, fighting mass. The physical land was easy to take from the rather low tech natives. Winning hearts and minds? Getting one group on your side assured that three others would hate you for it. Eventually they stopped trying. The Xióngmāo realized that aliens were running anything that mattered. They have been conquered while they argued with each other. The Aliens didn't try to enforce a philosophy so they live with it (except of course those that don't). Cartann Macho *'Location:' -3/-1 *'Timeline:' +20 *'Races present:' Kaagar 90% A deep mahogany humanoid. Most do not top 5'5". Their culture is heavy on machismo. They have a code of dueling, deaths are frequent. Powerful males practice polygamy as a sign of their superior virility. Women are expected to be eager and submissive. *'Tech level:' 13 *'Magic level:' 12 *'Politics:' Oligarchy -- Rule is by the Thirteen Families. *'Religion:' Andrism -- The majority religion and before the Empire the only legal religion. They have been forced into a more service oriented position.It is still a man's world according to god. *'Notes:' Encountered in space the Kaagar took the first shots to establish dominance. They quickly learned that machismo was not enough. Weapons and tactics matter. The war was brief and decisive. Imperial law forbids treating any gender as a second class citizen. However the weight of law has not been able to overcome the local culture and religion in this regard, Those females that refuse to be submissive usually leave the planet. Dosundo Cartann Colony *'Location:' -2/-3 *'Timeline:' +20 *'Races present:' Kaagar 60%, Human 15%, Iyoem 15%, Other 10% *'Tech level:' 13 *'Magic level:' 15 *'Politics:' Imperial Council, Replaced the colonial government. *'Religion:' Varies by race and culture. *'Notes:' The Cartann colony that was not long established. The Empire diversified it aggressively. Good thing too. The Kaagar women had discovered the higher magic level,and were using it. Loruss Barbarian world *'Location:' 0/-5 *'Timeline:' +30 *'Races present:' Garn 80% Two meter piles of muscle and cunning. Basic humanoids otherwise. *'Tech level:' 3, 12 in the Imperial Enclave. pockets of 16 have been found. *'Magic level:' 15 *'Politics:' Tribal, with an Imperial Governorship. *'Religion:' Shamanistic cults, ancestor worship and a disturbing tendency towards Deamons. *'Notes:' Loruss is a fallen world. Pockets of tech 16 have been found. the average tech is tech 3. Tribal Tyrants set themselves up with rare tech and magic, most take what they want and their kingdom ends with them. Even now Imperial control does not extend much beyond the Enclave. Archeological teams require heavy guards. Loruss does not yet have a shipyard and the local station can only handle minor repairs. Elurhon The Elves *'Location:' -6/6 *'Timeline:' +50 *'Races present:' Elurin 40% – Slender humanoids with Elven features. They are believed to be Elves that left Greyhawke in the days of the first wars figuring all was lost. They are long lived if not as long lived as Quendi. Iyoem 50% – Colonizers Other 10% – No single significant population *'Tech level': 14 *'Magic level:' 18 *'Politics:' Monarchy The crown rotates among a dozen noble families and a single king can last for several hundred years. *'Religion:' The Vala, what they remember of therm. Mainly the First Father as he was truly the only god of the Elves at the time. The Church had grown into a massive spell-less monotheist behemoth. Tommie has corrected that. *'Notes:' Elves that left Greyhawke in the days of the first wars figuring all was lost. They struggled on a world that did not love them and lost much of their culture and magic. They struggled for millennia to get back a fraction of what had come before. This is believed to be the source of the Space Elves that are such a pain in the keester and the general diaspora of Elves through the nearby worlds of Toril, Orath and Krynn. The stars drifted apart cutting those three and the space elves off from what became the Twelve Worlds. The Elurin were building a fairly decent tech 5 existence with magical aid when the star-faring Iyoem dropped in, decided they were pointy eared abbos and set up shop. The Elurin taught the Iyoem that high grade magic is nothing to brush off. The Iyoem taught the Elurin that high tech weapons cannot be discounted. The Iyoen did not leave but mutual respect and eventual friendship developed Magic and tech got shared. Tricus The water people *'Location:' -3/4 *'Timeline:' +60 *'Races present:' Conchs ?? (No census has ever been done.) -- A sentient ammoniteiod with a hard shell. Their culture is non technical. The only tools being bits of shell and coral, or metals bartered from the land people for underwater work. They do use magic to a great degree. They cannot long live out of the water and are broadcast breeders. Other: The rest various Imperial races. *'Tech level:' 2 with anomalies in the water 13 otherwise. *'Magic level:' 16 *'Politics:' Small tribes in the water, An Imperial Governorship on land. There is no Imperial Peer. *'Religion:' Animism -- The native people worship the forces of nature and magic itself. *'Notes:' Originally settled as an Imperial colony the setters didn't even know they had a native population for 6 years after the colony founding. By the time it was discovered a good start on the colony was in place. The Conches do not care what is done with the land. They die pretty fast taken out of water. They like to trade for the things they cannot make. Land friends are nice to have. Imperial sociologists have pegged them as a permanently primitive species. Their native habitats are protected. TicTic The Silent World *'Location:' 2/-4 *'Timeline:' +65 *'Races present:' TicTkati: 100% -- Six limbed Insectoid beings. They prefer to live underground. and are heavy worlders living in a usual 1.3 g. Physically they are small no more than five foot long with sturdy limbs. They are egg layers that pair for comfort and breeding. Freaky bugs aside they have a very familiar social structure. TicTkati are mute. They are telepathic with a fairly limited range a matter of several hundred feet at best and it works best when they are touching. Something they do, frequently. They can communicate with non TicTkati as long as they have contact with their antenna. Other: Trace numbers of other races. The world is dark and the gravity is heavy. *'Tech level:' 13 *'Magic level:' 13 *'Politics:' Nesting clans Republic. Each TicTkati looks to their clan and the clan leaders, usually an elder female. They look to a super clan leader and the super clans to the world clan. No TicTkati is more than three removed from the leader of the world. *'Religion:' They worship the world in which they live, provider, sustainer and destroyer. *'Notes:' The TicTkati came out of their world. Their planet a fast moving world around a red dwarf star with a 49 hour day was never considered for exploration, better worlds were to be hand. When their first sub light ships were noted the Empire dropped in for a look. Imperial technology was enough for the Clan Matriarchs to sign on at once. They have been pulling their world up to Imperial technology since. Xandar Ivory Towers *'Location:' *'Timeline:' +76 *'Races present:' Xandarians 80% -- Sauroids They are draconic creatures that stand two meters with another meter of tail They are non obligate bipeds and omnivores. Their society is pacifistic. While they discovered warp drive they didn't explore the stars. Comfort at home was the only goal. the associated technologies were all that mattered. *'Tech level:' 15 *'Magic level:' 18 *'Politics:' Officially a Monarchy under the Grand Patriarch it is observed mostly in the breech. *'Religion:' They consider themselves beyond religion. Possessing an advanced moral and ethical state that does not require gods. Tesral was a shock. *'Notes:' The arrival of the Empire was interesting for a while. The busy young peoples were amusing and a distraction. The Xandarians didn't even mind them setting up small enclaves and colonies as long as the navel gazing and orgies were not disturbed. The arrival of Tesral put a kink in their gestalt. Tesral chided them for wasting their potential. "Im 7200 years old, you don't see me laying about." Under his urging they are starting to involve themselves and they see how much involvement is needed, for them. Ingyra Cloak and Dagger Wrold *'Location:' -1/-5 *'Timeline:' +80 *'Races present:' Ingyn 80% A some what goat looking biped that walks plantigrade. They are mammals with the usual mammal parts. Clothing is worn for modesty and status. Ingyn are best known for intrigue. Their world is a seething mass of plots and counter plots. A good Ingyn mostly stays bought. A most excellent Ingyn is one that stays totally bought. Other: 20% No single species predominating. Most are in the Imperial Enclave. *'Tech level:' 8, 12 in the Imperial Enclave. *'Magic level:' 12 --Magic in general has a bad reputation as being sneaker than allowed. Even Ingyn have limits. *'Politics:' Imperial Governor Fractured world. There is no united world government. The majority of the states are small holding a single city of any size. The Imperial view is do as you please as long as the Emperor is recognized. There was a lot of backhanded planed double crossing until the nature of the Noble Obligation became empirically evident. *'Religion:' Dozens. Some actually have gods. The more scam-like of the lot have been driven out of business by the importation of those real gods. In two cases it was a violent overthrow of a theocracy. *'Notes:' Discovered by the Scout Forces at Tech 6 in the throes of what passes for international politics there. Hundreds of scattered city states playing cloak and dagger with each other. Through mighty effort they have been raised to tech 8 in general. The natives can see the advantages, but they cannot help trying to back door a better deal and often end up scuttling the whole thing. Progress has been slow. Those Ingyn that have moved into he greater Galaxy had been reduced to being the mind behind the plots. The problem with being a Ingyn is people expect it of you no stealth is possible. GeQuokka Rulers of the Night *'Location:' *'Timeline:' +88 *'Races present:' Quokka 90% -- A small 4 foot) furred marsupial; humanoid. The are nocturnal and their cities are dead in the daylight and minimally lighted at night. Quokka are highly social. Males form polygamists families, and generally dominate politics and society. Quokka have a heavy good enough streak, they are more interested social interaction that technology and will not change something that works unless the replacement is markedly better. *'Tech level:' 10 mostly, 13 in the Imperial Enclave. *'Magic level:' 13 *'Politics:' Oligarchy -- Politics are dominated by the most powerful males. *'Religion:' Rigorism is the majority religion. Heavy on the you are bad and need us to make you right kant. Until recently they where legislated by law as required. Imperial decree changed that and more service orientated religions are making inroads. *'Notes:' Originally located by adventuring traders GeQuokka was slow to get up to speed in the Empire and still has not markedly changed its tech level. They slapped space ships onto what they had and said good enough. They are highly social but insular. Aliens have a near impossible time getting inside Quokka social structures. Those found off planet form into local ghettos and prefer the night shift. Bathra The Technocrats *'Location:' -4/6 *'Timeline:' +92 *'Races present:' Rubdee 90% Blue tinged Humanoids, functional hermaphrodites. They don't have gender politics. Everyone loves everyone. Rubdee are noted as joiners. Everyone has a neighborhood society. They geek stronger than Humans to the charismatic leader. *'Tech level:' 14 *'Magic level:' 9 *'Politics:' Socialist World council The closest world in the Empire to an energy economy. Its a bit creepy to most people. Everything the Soviet Union wanted to be, but wasn't. *'Religion:' Atheistic -- lowest magic level in the empire no gods were present. Religion was thoroughly debunked...was. *'Notes:' A culture in which scientific rigor is the only test. They were found during their initial warp drive tests. They quickly took advantage of the higher Imperial tech level and adopted like hell. Their position in the Empire was shaky until Tesral's takeover and subsequent visit. They geeked to Phoenix hard. It freaks him out a bit. Teratuo Terran colony *'Location:' *'Timeline:' +105 *'Races Present:' Humans 50% – The Human population is imported mostly from the Terran Universe. Other Humans have settled there as well. Felins 30% – The remaining 3 million Felin were settled here from their dying world by Abba Eecreeana. Felins are cat people, resembling anthropomorphic domestic short hair cats. Their culture is about what you would expect from cats with hands. Other 20% Various small populations from high tech worlds. *'Tech level:' 15 *'Magic level:' 18 *'Politics:' Planetary government, very low key. Most local governments among the Humans are religiously flavored. *'Religion:' Primarily the religions of Abba Eecreeana, Tesral, Church of Creation, Church of Mephistopheles *'Notes:' A planet within 4 light years of Thindacarulle. It was created as a physical identical of Earth by Traveler. It is settled by those persons that no longer wished to live on Terra, but did not or could not deal with the low tech level of Thindacarulle. Several races of low population with no place to go have been settled there as well. The population is currently ten million. Earth as a mostly undisturbed wilderness. It is easy to find a Pacific island with no one on or near it to scamper nude on the beach. Maeluine "Blue Home" the Ane world *'Location:' -1/6 *'Timeline:' +140 *'Races present:' Ane 100% As yet the population is not high unless the Ane breed like crazy or import from across the Ginnungagaps. *'Tech level:' 14 (on the station 0 otherwise) *'Magic level:' 16 *'Politics:' Ad Hocracy *'Religion:' Tesral is highly appreciated. Ralan Yes the Ane have a god there, *'Notes:' Ane had no home world in the Greyhawke Universe. They had a small population on the Ornana plains of Thindacarulle. Tesral saw the advantage of having Ane in the Empire and made use of a blue white dwarf star that no one was using and a local rock ball that was otherwise lifeless. He called on The Traveler. Whole planets are outside of the abilities of mere gods. As The Traveler favors Ane he (it, them?) was willing to place a Savanna-formed world around the star. The Ane have been moving in since. There is a Twelve Worlds Station in orbit. No one else wants the planet. Akathlingi The Unicorn World *'Location:' Old World -1/10 -- New World -3/9 *'Timeline:' +149 *'Races Present:' Unicorns, Humanoids and cross breeds. *'Tech Level:' 14 (Early Galactic) Technology is mostly hidden and very leveraged with magic. They do have spacecraft. *'Magic Level:' 19 *'Politics:' Unified and generally low key in the extreme. "bad" people, those that seek power for the sake of power simply do not exist there. Political jobs are usually seen as work that needs doing so the community will run, and shared around. *'Religion:' Gods are dealt with on an as needed basis. The Sacrifice Program being the notable exception. *'Notes:' There are actually two Unicorn worlds. The old world which is slowly dying, and the new one that is being massaged to a suitable state by the gods. The term is used interchangeably and events can be happening on either. The Centaur gods are united in aiding the Unicorns is helping move the population, and environment of their world to the new planet. Much work must be done on the resource and magic poor world to get it ready. Of the Scotsdale family, Coran and James are the primary members involved. Coran with handling resources and James has been working on the wildlife. Anthony is also working resources. Abican is making sure everything works with everything else. Abba Book is in and out. Recently Kirt got involved as well. Tesral seeing the fact that the Unicorn worlds were well within the reach of the Empire extended an offer of protection, with the understanding of minimal participation. The average Unicorn could not stand the Courts of Magnus. Understanding Tesral they agreed. They govern themselves and participate lightly in the Star service. A Typical Unicorn ship Ships Regulator Class The classic Twelve Worlds Man o War. They have more of this type than any other single type of chip, in several dozen classes. The Regulators are one of the most advanced. *'Crew' 500 officers and enlisted men. *'Weapons:' Phaser turrets and missiles Enterprise D Scale: *Science capacity - 200 -- Less lab or crew for science, sensors less advanced. *Crew Comfort - 200 -- First class hostel. Most crew is in barracks. *Duration - 1000 -- smaller in every way but equipped for that size. *Medical facilities - 600 -- Neither the space or the staff. A boost from magic. *Tactical maneuvering - 800 -- A bit of a pig *Strategic Speed - 500 Cruise WF 6, Flank WF 8 old scale *Defense - 400 -- Class 6 shields, top of the game for her place. *Offense - 400 -- class 6 weapons, but lots of them. Very heavily armed. *Versatility - 500 Versatility is not much of an issue. *Internal Security – 1000, they use magic. Providence Class An older class of Man o War that is still plentiful in the fleet. They are no one's glamor posting. *'Crew' 500 officers and enlisted men. A bit tight. *'Weapons:' Phaser turrets and missiles Enterprise D Scale: *Science capacity - 160 -- Less lab or crew for science, sensors less advanced. *Crew Comfort - 150 -- Second class hostel. Most crew is in barracks. *Duration - 800 -- smaller in every way but equipped for that size. *Medical facilities - 550 -- Neither the space or the staff. A boost from magic. *Tactical maneuvering - 800 -- A bit of a pig *Strategic Speed - 450 Cruise WF 5, Flank WF 7 old scale *Defense - 350 -- Class 5 shields, a little old *Offense - 350 -- class 5 weapons, but lots of them. Very heavily armed. *Versatility - 400 Versatility is not much of an issue. *Internal Security – 1000, they use magic. Neutral and Friends See: Independent/Unaligned Worlds "12 Worlds", Magic Zone "Absurdia" Sheep World or the World of Unintended Consequences The Twelve Worlds is aware of this place and patrols its space. They stay strictly off. They can't think of anything they could do to improve it. Greyhawke On the edge of the Twelves Worlds Empire and the "Magic Zone". It is the origin world for Elves and the home world of Tesral the Twelve Worlds Emperor. Know Where This place located in the head of a dead Titan is smack between the Niǎn Hegemony, the Twelve Worlds Empire, and the Zakonnyy Empire. It is too important to let any one political body control it. A place where magic and technology mix freely. Enemies and Rivals Space Orks Not related to Greyhawke Orcs. An equal problem to the Twelve Worlds and the Zakonnyy Empire. The dominant species is a 6'6" tusked humanoid. Their culture is seeped in violence, the glory of war, and the desire for loot and lots of sex, don't forget the sex. He that dies with the biggest pile wins. They are rapacious slavers. No single leader among them holds more than he can personally control. The main thing holding this group in control is the fact they fight with each other as much as anyone else. The desire to be Lord of everything is strong. Every evidence suggests they stole galactic technology. They maintain it by the slimmest margins and stealing more. Destroying their home world wouldn’t even stop them. They have a hundred hidden bases. Known Warlords *'Bordc the Bold' -- Young and ambitious. Also not stupid. The old dogs are looking carefully in his direction. He is amassing ships, land, and women. *'Fraak the Eater' -- Will eat anyone. A gourmand with the nasty habit of keeping the meal alive so he can comment to it on its taste. Then they finish butchering you. Management is his main skill as it is reported he is too fat to fight. Apparently his main interest in women is on his plate as well. Quite a few people have a pack of dogs with his name on it. *'Grud the Merciless' -- But not wasteful. Enemies are not tortured by some cruel method they are worked to death. If the princess states she will never be his. Sell her and try a different one. Grud the Merciless has been operating for decades and is considered the most powerful and dangerous warlord. He also has the highest price on his head...Just the head mind you. Grud the Merciless has dozens of sons by many women. Most are carefully watching the old man for weakness. None are considered an improvement. *'Zardoc the Eternal' -- No one is sure how old this Ork is. He has not expanded in a generation and neatly holds his own. He doesn't even raid a lot. Diplomats have not been exactly rebuffed, but not welcome either. Ships Ork ship are sometimes compared to fat lizards. They are not called undangerous. They are effective for their size, although none will willingly brace a Mar o War one to one. Ork ships have plenty of extra crew to man prizes. Gypsy Space Pirate Bands Some are secretly backed by the Nian Hegemony, mostly, unless they get caught. Racially the pirate bands are across the board. They do not have home worlds only bases and those change frequently. Pirate hunting is a game of whack a weasel that must be played or the weasels will take over the pizza parlor. Gypsy Space Pirate Bands "12 Worlds" Yīgè Shìshí Worship our way or else fanatics. Very democratic, the entire congregation voted you as the sacrifice. The adherents of Yīgè Shìshí are not of any one species. They do tightly control all females. Yīgè Shìshí has one planet (Norgun) firmly in its grip and it is in an idea position for trade in the triangle between the Twelve World Empire, the Zakonnyy Empire and the Niǎn Hegemony. They tolerate free agents to get the gold they need, and as cheap protection. It is not a safe place to be. The Enforcers of the Will regularly sweep port town for anyone they consider weak enough to sacrifice. Be on your toes and armed at all times. The prohibition against intoxicants would be a good thing to observe. Mind you that opposing the Enforcers itself is against the law, but they know the strong will take as many Enforcers with them as possible. It is a deterrent. The rules are rigorously enforced, outside of the port. They are mostly lax within but remember the above. Violators will bleed for Ba'aph. *The Rules: You are a filthy infidel. Bathe and you are a filthy infidel that is clean. Remember this, it will be useful in understanding your place. Filthy infidels will keep to the port area and not corrupt holy soil. Clerics of infidel gods will die, no exceptions. We do not wish to soil our minds with the business or problems of filthy infidels, so no, we don't want to hear your problem. Keep it in the cabash and never kill anyone west of of the Shining Way. Pay the fees and shut your mouth. Niǎn Hegemony The Niǎn Hegemony is not as large as either of the rival Empires. Taking this into account it plays dirtier. Law is strict and draconian. Psionic and magic are used to predict crimes and eliminate those that would commit them before they happen. (Think Minority Report in the hands of the Chinese Emperors.) Tyrant Cluk considers the execution of the potentially unlawful fine entertainment, ergo it is broadcasts for all to see. Torturous and complicated methods are preferred. Religion is strictly controlled and the only faith allowed is the veneration of the Celestial Bureaucracy and of course they placed Tyrant Gluk on the throne. It is noted that their clerics have power. Tyrant Cluk is also the High Priest. Zakonnyy Empire Economic equal and necessary trade partners. Each views the others planets as jewels that they need. There is much Greet Game maneuvering. Great care and deniably is necessary. Locked in embrace the dancers want to stab each other, but neither can stumble, or both will fall. The Empire is 25 worlds and is multi-species much like the Twelve Worlds The dominate race is Golym natives of Prestol. Category:Outsider Gazetteer Category:Twelve Worlds Gazetteer Category:Politics Category:Planets Category:Lists